From Fodder to Something
by gendrogen
Summary: "My daughter . . . Tenten." Why me? - (A serious attempt at an SI)
1. Preface

This is narration

"This is speech"

'This is the thought of other characters'

**I don't own Naruto, I only own my SI**

* * *

_Preface:_

I hate birth . . . but it's oh so ironic that I'm in a vagina. I'm held captive in the fallopian tubes, screw those. I always envisioned being an embryo like how it was displayed in Family Guy; I know that's an immature thought but really what else do I have to base it off of?

In reality, vagina's and the whole baby storage area is terrible. I'm constantly cold; the food I'm eating is definitely not American, and about that . . . I can't really eat food, eating is like being hooked up to an IV. The food goes straight to my stomach through that stupid cord thing and whatever my 'soon to be' mother eats is what I have. I can't even taste it, what's worse is that my excretions go through that same tube.

Maybe I wouldn't aggravated if I knew what was going on. I know that I've definitely been reincarnated because I've been born, not yet thought, in a sensible mind; guess the Buddhist were right. Because I've definitely been reincarnated, I can only hope my karma was good. I'll be so over-life if I'm reincarnated into an insect or something of that like, bugs are just . . . no.

For months, or some length of time, I've tried to imagine what person I was. Clearly I was from an English speaking country because my thoughts are in English; however, the rest is a blur. Who was I; I can only image what or how I was. Though, if I were a stripper I'd probably be reincarnated into something less than that.

'Wiggle wiggle.'

I might be getting close to due date because I can start to move my leg, meaning . . . I can kick. Hehe, my mother's probably cursing at me because I've been kicking so much. Well it servers her right, she shouldn't have gotten deflowered in the first place and made me; I guess it's also my fault for dying.

I've speculated that weeks have past because my 'food chords' starting to get weaker and smaller. It's almost my due date; I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about this day, I've even made a plan for what to do once I'm born. However my plan differs depending on what universe I'm sent to live in. If I land in The Hunger Games, then I'll simply not volunteer; man I hope I'm clove. For Harry Potter, I'd just wouldn't go to Hogwarts. Now if I'm born into the Naruto-verse than I'm thoroughly fucked, I just hope I'm someone with power in that world and not a fodder 'nin.'

* * *

Here's a pointer for all of you, contractions are the weirdest feeling in the world. It feels like being squished between two water beds; also, it's extremely unpleasant.

Seconds later I heard a pop, her water just broke. Another pointer; being birthed is the second weirdest feeling to contractions. My entire body is basically sliding out of a woman, try to wrap that around you mind please. I thought it would feel like a slide however it felt like skidding on rocks.

One tug, two, than a third and finally . . . I was crowning, now for the rest of my body. The light hit my body like a beam, everything felt tender. I could barely open my eyes but my throat felt like fire. Quickly I opened and screamed to vanquish those flames. The other half of my body basically jutted out of this lady, my mistake – my mother. Some cloth was wrapped around me allowing me to retain some heat and then I was passed. Everything just felt tired, I tried to open my eyes but they didn't respond.

I guess I'll find out later what world I'm in, at least I'm human right?

* * *

**From the title you can probably guess that my 'SI' will be Tenten; Majority of this story will follow canon but Tenten will be different. **

Also, all jutsu will be in Japanese, however their first appearance will be in english sub.

Lastly, all the chapters are going to be longer than this, this is just a preface.**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

AN:

**Again another short chapter**

**~ I"ll try and update every Thursday, because schools started and that's my easiest day!**

* * *

This is narration

"This is speech"

'This is the thought of other characters'

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, only my OC's. **

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

Ayame; I've decided that my name in the my past life was Ayame, however I haven't found an occupation for her-well me. Although; it is pretty strange to think that I was someone else, but, I had to be someone else. If not than how would I have the psych of someone older than an infant? I shouldn't be having these complex thoughts should I?

"Kirei . . . Kirei," a voice called.

I tried to open my eyes but they resisted. My entire body felt heavy, that is until the person with the voice picked me up.

"Sweet Kirei, I'm your father," he said.

My eyes still didn't budge, however my father did begin to rock me. As soothing as it may have been I was ready to leave. But where was I? The hospital – no, I'd left that place hours ago. My question was confirmed once I heard footsteps; my fathers' footsteps. He opened the door and the outside breeze hit us.

Still I couldn't open my eyes though tiny specs of light shone through my eyelids. My father must have seen my struggle:

"Although you can't see the city, we're in Konoha. This is your home."

The scream I was hoping to release only sounded as a yawn. I'm still too young to show expressions but the one in my mind is 'anguish'. This isn't bad but neither good; the Naruto-verse is dangerous, hell ninja's are dangerous. With my luck I'm probably someone important.

What to do; once I'm old enough should I write down the events to come, wait . . . damn it. I can hardly remember anything in the series. Even if I do predict the coming events, what's to say they won't change? Anything's possible, what I know now might change in the future.

None of this is good; I don't know who I've been born as or what timeline I'm in, hell I don't even know if Kyuubi's attacked. What am I to do? Relax, live like a child – I can't though, there's some important war in the series but I don't know if it's started or finished yet. Being an infant is frustrated.

Apparently I started wailing again during my thought process.

"There-there we're almost home," my father said.

Sleep grazed me once more however when I awoke I was able to open my eyes. My first sight . . . a home or what I assume to be my home. The entire house looked to be made of wood, but the inside had specks of carpet here and there. I'm guessing it's one story because I've yet to see any stairs. My father placed me in what I think is my room; I must be my room, what adult male would have a pink room with a crib?

Slowly my father rocked the crib – was he keen on having my sleep the entire day?

"Your mothers almost here don't worry," he said.

I haven't noticed until know but I have no idea what my father's saying. Clearly he's speaking Japanese but I can't comprehend it, all I know is English. Hm', living in this world will force me to speak a new language; it shouldn't be too hard though because I'll be constantly surrounded by Japanese speakers.

I heard a voice, it sounded more feminine than my fathers – was it my mother?

"My daughter . . . Tenten."

Shit.

* * *

**C'est interesant, vrai? Update every Thursday. **


	3. Chapter 2

"This is speech."

'This is a thought.'

'This could also be emphasis on a word or a figurative speech.'

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Other stories:** A different tactic, The other Yamanaka, Warped

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

Tenten . . . Tenten . . . I'm Tenten. I'm in between feeling happy and devastated. I mean she – well me, was a part of the Konoha 12 but, but, what if I can't get that strong? What did Tenten even do? Her fight with Temari was off panel, which basically indicated that 'Kishi wrote her as fodder. What else thought – did she fight the sound four or any members of the Akatsuki? Hell I don't even think she wielded the bashosen – or did she; damn it I should've read the manga instead of watching those filler episodes.

But, what am I supposed to do? From what I remember Tenten had a minute role in the series; that shouldn't be too hard to recreate. However, how does she fight? 'Kishi stated that she had perfect accuracy; so, she probably just spams weapons at an opponent. Though that method would never work and any decent shinobi – that's probably why her fight with Temari was off panel. Haven't all her fights been bad matchups filled with disadvantages? The problem lies in how I can turn these disadvantages into advantages. Sigh.

* * *

I swore I've gone crazy; a year's passed yet I haven't been able to talk to anyone. My vocal chords seem nonexistent. That basically eliminates all my means of communication, however, who'd expect to have an intellectual conversation with an infant? The words my mother and father speak are still unrecognizable though I have learned the words for 'father' 'mother' and 'sake' but the suffixes used in this language still confuse me. But, I have learned one useful skill in the past year – walking.

Kami was that hard to learn; as simple as it seems to place one foot on the ground and then pick the other up, it's a rather complex process. Granted my limbs are entirely new and I have no muscle memory built. Just the simple notion of standing use to exhaust me. Now it's much better, but it still embarrasses me to think that I, being on some planet for 16 years, couldn't lift my damn feet or stick my hands to break a fall.

"Kirei are you awake? We'll be going to the park soon, this is something I don't want you to miss," my father cooed.

I looked up into his face; though he wasn't attractive he still looked better than a rock. I smiled and struggled to get out my bed. Apparently his nickname for me was 'Kirei,' though I can't remember, my mother told me that he'd never call me by my real name – strange I guess.

"Honey come-on! We're going to be late," my mother screamed.

My mother was an interesting character. No she wasn't as soft with me like my father; she showed a strange affection towards me. It wasn't blatant love nor affection, I'd be damned if she called it tough love, but that method fit whatever she was doing to me. I wouldn't go as far to make the assumption that she hates me, but, I wouldn't be surprised if she had some animosity towards me. Who knows, she might not be my mother at all.

My mother rushed out the door of our little house while my father grasped my hand and allowed me to set the pace. Bear in mind that we walked slow because one of his steps equated to about four or five of mine. He wasn't tall he just had a long gait, almost as if it were a stride. Hm, a stride of pride and wealth!

* * *

The path to the park was short; my family passed a corner store before entering the park. I guess it could be spring but the bearing heat also deceives me such that it could be summer. The flowers and bushes looked to be mid-bloom. I was too busy scanning the area that I missed the two adults introducing themselves to my parents. The man was plump and had the hair of a pentagon, however, the woman's contrast to him was the weight, thought, she appeared to be pregnant – or she could have a cancerous growth.

My parents immediately broke off into two social spheres, one for the women and one for the men. My mother pulled me towards her side so I could stare at the woman in front of me; strange, her hair was pink.

"Haruno-chan, you're looking fitter each time I see you. Have you lost weight?" my mother said.

"Izubuchi-chan, you're too generous. I see your daughters in high health, ne? Haruno questioned.

"Yes she is but she's an idiot. I swear she's retarded, she can't even speak yet she's a year and a half old," my mother snorted.

"I can't imagine what that's like, if my Sakura's like that than I'd have to give her up. It's just not right to have a child that's '_atama ga okash'_ (not right in the head)," Haruno said.

I looked up into the sky and maintained my gaze. The impulse to spit disgusting names at my mom was futile; she'd never understand my speech. My actions would only validate her reasoning of my mental retardation. Through this entire ordeal I remained quiet. It stung to have the person who birthed you denounce you to idiocy. How could she – why would she, I'm her only child aren't I? What am I too her, a bragging item. The heart knows no hurt like the scorn of rejection from one's parent. The words of this woman, who can't be my mother, hold not truth. Haruno-san's reaction was just as vile; wait . . . that's Sakura's mom!

"It was great visiting you Haruno-kun," my father said.

Both families split while my mother extender her hand as if I were going to flock to it. I didn't, I clung to my father's side and he patted my head. My mother's fist tensed a little but quickly flew back to her side.

* * *

On our way back my family stopped at the store; it wasn't 'grandeur,' in all honestly it was ragged and seemed sketchy but apparently my mother 'needed' milk – bull if you ask me. It was bull until I saw something, something that was me. It was me, me in the mirror, a reflection but still me. To my knowledge this was the first time I saw 'me.' My eyes were hazel, though I always assumed them to be brown. My hair was different, it . . . it was blonde. Tenten – me, was a blonde; how the hell did it ever become brown?

"Everyone down!" a voice screamed.

Everyone's eyes darted to the entrance were a shinobi . . . or a civilian . . . well, a man stood. He had a few kunai in his hand but looked like a mere genin; nothing my father couldn't handle, but, I was wrong. He shook more than my mother and tried to wrap his hands around my and scoot me behind him. My mother looked just as frightened, her thoughts probably were between running or hiding.

"I'm serious, I'll kill you all if you don't get down and give me money," he shouted.

Instantly the thief dropped; it was as if the shinobi had speed like light – like a light switch, at first he wasn't there and the next moment he wasn't.

"Life's treatin' ya good?"

"Maito Gai," my father wheezed.

This just keeps getting better doesn't it?

* * *

**Terminology:**

_Kirei - _Beautiful

* * *

**UPDATES EVERY THURSDAY!**


	4. Chapter 3

"This is speech."

'This is a thought.'

'This could also be emphasis on a word or a figurative speech.'

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Other stories: **A different tactic, Warped, The other Yamanaka

* * *

_Chapter_ 3:

That cheeky grin, bowl cut, ugh . . . even those green spandex; definitely Maito Guy. He stood in front of my family in his signature 'good-guy' pose. His thumb was bent, one hand flared on his hip, even his teeth sort of smiled. His entire essence was like 'boom,' it was like being hit with perfume; one moment he's not there then the next he is, and his aura just . . . wafts.

"Sudoh," Gai bowed.

"You don't have to bow," my father said. "You should be thanked, appended, even praised for your act of bravery."

My fathers words made Gai blush. Was he welling in pride, I couldn't tell. My father engaged guy in further conversation, even engaging in topics my mother dared not to enter. Eventually their conversation found itself to me. I, yes I was the topic of Konoha's sublime green beast. Gai and my father conversed until Gai walked over and tapped my head.

"I can feel it in this one . . . Sudoh, your daughter will be an excellent kunoichi."

Ninja . . . . ninja . . . kunoichi? I haven't thought about it, I've been in this world for what a year – more or less. Though I haven't pondered the most important question, whether to be a shinobi or 'opt. – out.'

"Come," my father said.

I grasped his hand and trailed him as he bowed and left the market with my mother close by.

"Shi-shi-nooo-bi," I mustered.

My father stopped and my mother gasped.

"Her, her first word," she said.

My father picked me up and clasped me close to his body; his face showed excitement, pride, as if I'd just said a magic word.

I only gazed back at both my parents, what was I to do? I was still pretty perplexed by the thought of being a ninja, I mean I could die – though that wouldn't be too bad, I'd just be reincarnated into something else. But . . . but life as a shinobi, I'd have the power take a life, destroy families and villages, yet I'd be called a hero in someone's eyes. Everyone sees the world through a different lens I guess.

* * *

"Come-on repeat: _Let me pass, let me pass. What is this narrow pathway here? It's a narrow pathway of the Tenjin shrine_ . . . . . .,"my mother sang.

As easy as it was I did repeat. I've been alive for three years and already I can speak and read Japanese. Well reading is an exaggeration; I still stumble over simple words; really though the only word I can recognize is 'decorating cake,' but that's only because it's Romanji is extremely similar to English. Besides that word, I'm clueless to everything else. Speaking is somewhat easier than reading; thankfully I'm past the baby phase of babbling nonsense; however my Japanese isn't that good. I can speak – more so speak fractured Japanese. Hell, my mother still thinks of me as stupid. Even my father's passing it off as a speech impediment.

"You're not repeating," my mother said.

"So-orry," I replied.

Bitch; maybe that was too harsh, I mean this woman is my mother. Who am I to call her a bitch, she held me for eight plus months.

"You're never going to pick this up," my mother whispered.

Never mind, calling her a bitch is justifiable. I . . . I just can't understand this woman; I thought mothers were supposed to be loving; my mother's been giving me 'shade' for three years. Though, I'm starting to think there's an ulterior motive, like . . . what if she wanted a boy? As stupid as it may sound, boys 'bring more honor to a family' through keeping a family name, crazy right?

The door creaked open; my mother got up from her cushion and inspected who was in the front.

"Just because you're my sister in law, doesn't justify you breaking into my house," my mother said.

Sister in law , aunt . . . I have an aunt. But why would she break into our house; could she be a ninja?

The floor creaked as the woman stepped into our living room, she must be heavy. If not for the sound of the floor, I wouldn't have known she was there, she must be very sneaky.

"It's not breaking in . . . it's called visiting," she said.

Her voice was . . . almost masculine. It was raspy as if she smoked yet it had the deep twang of man. Was my aunt . . . well, was she even an 'aunt?' I lifted my head and saw the body that belonged to the voice. This woman, my aunt, loomed over my mother by several inches. Fat – no, but thick would be a better description of her size. Her hitai and flask jacket only confirmed she was a ninja however her rank was still a mystery. Just thinking about it gave me the shivers; this woman could be an s-ranked ninja capable of killing the Akatsuki, or, she could be some fodder chunin.

"Who's this sweetie?" she questioned.

Sweetie? I swore she didn't call me 'sweetie,' it sounded too ferocious for her to call me something so pleasant. Be it so, my aunt picked me up; her grip felt stronger than my fathers. Though I think she's not aware that I'm three – past the age of picking someone . . . me . . . up.

"Her name," she said.

That's a good question, as strange as it seems I actually don't' know my name. Well I do know my name; I just don't know how I got the name 'Tenten.' I know I'm Tenten, I've seen myself in countless mirrors and recognize 'Tenten' it's just my parents haven't called me 'Tenten.' I've only been addressed as 'Kirei.' Maybe 'Tenten's' a moniker, that'd be something, Kirei the 'Tenten' of Konoha.

* * *

I stopped my snickering to listen to what my mother was saying.

"Do you think it'll happen to her," she said.

"I don't know it usually skips a generation, that's how I got it. Though, she'll have a good chance of acquiring it," my aunt said.

My mother's face hardened. What was 'it' and why did it skip generations? What if it's a kekkei genkai? Just image, I – Tenten, with some crazed blood limit like controlling matter or some crazy shit like that.

* * *

An announcement was far from what my father was doing. My family sat at our dinner table and listened as he babbled about some trip we'd be taking. He beamed and looked as if he would hop out his chair.

"I've been promoted and one of my first assignments is to negotiate with a village," he said. Literally this man couldn't contain himself; I was in between avoiding his eye contact or leaving the dinner table. "This village is the Takumi Village."

"Daddy, why are you going," I asked.

I wanted to know why he was leaving; it's not like I get to spend that much time with the man.

"Why are WE leaving," he corrected. "I'm leaving on a business negotiation; you and your mother are going to take a vacation."

Business . . . that's a good question, I don't know what my father does for a living.

"W-why are you negoatiating?" damned lips, being stuck in a little girl's body has already started to affect my speech.

"I'm negotiating weapons; that's my business you know. I'll be bartering different prices for their weapon production. Doing so will start the process of -"

I zoned out, my mother looked intent as if she was reliving each word my father said, I however couldn't care. 'Ironic' isn't it that my father works with weapons, though I would've expected him to be a blacksmith, a weapon barter works to.

* * *

My father continued to bombard my mom with the cycle of his work; somehow I managed to slip off. I crept in my bed . . . well I tried. As soon as I planted my foot, a 'wallop' hit my stomach. It was like I got sucker punched. Again I was hit by the feeling, it felt like someone was doing a '1 . . 2' combo on me. This pain would be bearable in an adult body but my frail figure couldn't maintain the pain. I tried to stumble out my room but the pain encased my entire body. I spat from my fiery throat some liquid or substance with residual feelings of agony. Whatever this was, it wasn't normal. I convulsed and shook, I tried screaming for my parents but my voice remained dormant.

* * *

Several flashes appeared, though my eyes were closed I figured them to be people. I felt dizzy . . . am I moving?

'Beep . . . beep . . . beep.'

I tried lifting my head but failed; however I did discover some plush item underneath my skull.

"No, no incisions are required but we should hook up a monitor to her umbilical region to - "

"W-what," I said.

It's was barely audible but somehow the one speaking understood. I opened my eyes to see a person; I couldn't determine their sex due to them dressing androgynously but I could tell that they were a nurse . . . or a doctor.

"You have nothing to worry about," the person cooed. "We just discovered your chakra."

Wait what – I thought everyone had chakra?

* * *

**Updates Every Thursday!**


	5. Chapter 4

"This is speech."

'This is a thought.'

'This could also be emphasis on a word or figurative speech.'

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Other stories:** A different tactic, Warped, The other Yamanaka

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

Chakra, chakra . . . the source of all life, yet it's not. It's something that everyone has inside them, but it's not. My theories of the make-up of nature and life have always been wrong; Kishi made it seem as if everything had some chakra – that would mean that things such as tree's and other non-audible living things would also have chakra because sages tap into these'natural' chakra source. If sages don't use natural chakra than what do they use?

* * *

I don't know how long I've been out, an hour, a day, maybe a week but I've been struggling to interpret what the doctor told me, 'We discovered your chakra.' What could that mean? Do characters in the Naruto-verse have 'awakenings,' meaning their chakra starts flowing one day, which would support the idea that everyone's born with chakra? But the doctors' expressions were one of surprise; maybe I'm over-reacting and wishing the doctor had those expressions to support my claims.

How am I to ask my question about chakra? No one would expect these type of questions to come from a three year old. These types of questions are too complex; they struggle with the concepts of life and if there is truly a superior entity. No, I couldn't approach anyone with those questions until I'm 'well' into my teens. What if I asked what's chakra, that's harmless isn't it?

I scanned the room to find it empty. I rolled on my stomach but that caused some sort of pain. I felt around my stomach then lifted my shirt in discomfort, those doctors had made some incisions – what's to expect, cutting people is their occupation. Two large bandages plastered like an 'x' stuck to my navel – I have an 'x' for a belly button. I rolled once more, this time trying not to irritate my stomach, and traversed the hospital.

Huge was an understatement, the anime made it seem as if one could run up a flight of stairs and find any room – thought the anime isn't really credible. I walked until I heard a voice, but, this voice was coming from behind like it was near my room.

"Kirei . . . Kirei . . . turn around," the voice screamed.

Me . . . that voice was calling for me. I turned and saw my aunt. She picked me up like the child I was, I still can't believe she did this, and placed me in my hospital bed.

"Can't have you scampering around this place, you could get lost," she said.

Go figure.

I started on asking my 'chakra' based questions; awkward as it sounded I somehow managed to get my point across. "Chakra, what's chakra?"

My aunt paused, how were she to answer an adult-like question in 'child' terms.

"Chakra," she breathed. "Chakra is like . . . it's like blood, meaning it flows through everyone. However some objects don't possess blood but they still have chakra running through them."

"What did the doctor mean, when they said they discovered my chakra?"

"Like I was saying," my aunt coughed. "Chakra flows through everyone; however, that doesn't mean everyone can use it. Everyone's born with it but only a few can access it. The doctor meant that you can use your chakra. Though, the number of people in each family that can use chakra is small, such as our family. I told your mother that this ability skips generations on my side of the family so you'd have a chance to acquire it. But, those born into a shinobi clan have a significantly higher chance of acquiring the usage of their chakra."

"What's a clan," I asked.

My aunt sighed. "I told your family to enter you early into the academy; now you're behind, not even knowing what clans are," she rambled.

I was teasing her with that question, I just needed time to comprehend what she said – I mean that's a lot for a three year old to understand. So, chakra is in everything like I theorized. But, everyone can't use their chakra. That's sort of like natural selection . . . only those who can't use their chakra become civilians and those who can use it become shinobi, or, powerful civilians. I've unlocked my chakra so I can become a shinobi, so what about Lee then? From what I remember he can't use chakra yet he still becomes a shinobi, but how? Ugh . . . I should've read more of the manga so than I wouldn't be blanking.

"Come on kid, I promised your parents I'd take you back," my aunt said.

Without asking my aunt placed me on her back and told me to 'hold on tight.' In a whirl she jumped or did something, I can't describe what she did because it was a new feeling. It was like I was being pulled in every direction while wind rushed into my face. When I opened my eyes we were inside my house. Teleport, that's what it was, we just teleported.

"Magic," I whispered.

"Not magic, ninja magic," my aunt corrected.

I tried walking but felt too dazed to even stand correctly, so I sat.

"Hehe, that's everyone's reaction to a shunshin," she laughed.

"Shunshin . . . could you teach?" I asked.

"If you attempted a shunshin you'd die of chakra exhaustion, I'll explain later, but maybe I'll teach you when you're older," she said.

"Did you pay the bill," my mother roared.

My aunt's faced contorted to confusion and then regret. She nodded to me and disappeared.

"I hope you're feeling better but we need to go shopping, 'can't have you look raggedy on our way to Takumi," my mother said.

That side comment wasn't necessary, I huffed and followed her.

* * *

Shopping, I hate shopping. Why couldn't I be born a man, then I could openly display my hate for shopping. What's to like about it, all I'm doing, well what my mother's doing, is wasting money on clothes and other materialistic items. My families not upper class like the Daimyo but we're pretty well off; we have enough clothes so why buy more? That money could be going to something more useful.

The only thing that made this shopping trip worse was shopping with the Haruno's. My mother 'swore' she bumped into them but I think this whole thing's been planned, why else would Sakura and her mother be in the same shop at the same time as my mother and I, there's not even a sale going to so that makes it seem more like a set-up. I guess it's good 'catch-up' time; my families hasn't talked to the Haruno's in years, we didn't know about Sakura until today.

"That looks so cute on you," our mothers giggled.

Those two were too focused on each other to involve us, so I had to take it upon myself to speak to Sakura.

"Hey I'm Kirei," I said.

I tried to wave but Sakura stuck her hand out to offer a handshake.

"Hello Kirei-chan, I'm Haruno Sakura," she said.

This girl . . . almost robotic; her parents probably raised her to be incredibly formal.

"You can drop the suffixes Sakura," I replied.

Sakura's expressions were priceless. You could see it in her eyes, it was if her formal world was broken down.

"Co-cool," she said.

I think I've gotten to her.

* * *

Sakura . . . won't shut up. This girl is a true 'chatty-Kathy.' I shouldn't have told her to drop the suffixes, she just keeps rambling. Granted most the things she's said are pointless but she won't stop. Am I her first friend or is she just sheltered, that would explain her shyness when we first met but that's long gone.

"What about this one Kirei, don't I look pretty?" she asked.

For what felt like the hundredth time I nodded in agreement. Somehow Sakura convinced me to try on a series of dresses. Eventually or mothers found us and mine decided that the dresses looked 'oh so cute' on me and bought them. A dress is the last thing I want to wear to on the road, especially because Konoha's in the middle of a hot season.

The rest of the week went the same, filled with shopping, playdates with Sakura, and other nonsense. But today was different, today we were leaving for Takumi. I packed a bag but my mother scolded me into packing a second bag so that I wouldn't be under dressed. Of course I had to sport my dress that she bought – the thing was too damn bright, I hated it. My family met at Konoha's gates but my father halted.

"Why aren't we leaving," my mother questioned.

"We need to wait for our escorts," my father said.

Escorts, that means that ninja are going to be involved. I wonder how high ranked of a mission this is?

"Here," my aunt beamed.

Next to her was a girl, she looked to be an older teenager, I'd guess eighteen at the most.

"I'll be your escort, along with my comrade Kurenai," my aunt said.

Kurenai . . . Kurenai . . . Kurenai, where have I heard that name? It sounds familiar yet it seems so distant.

* * *

**Terminology:**

_Shunshin no jutsu_ - a jutsu involving high speed movements making it seem as if the user had teleported

* * *

More action next chapter!

**Updates Every Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 5

"This is speech."

'This is a thought.'

'This could also be emphasis on a word or a figurative speech.'

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Other stories: **A different tactic, Warped, The other Yamanaka

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

The Konoha I knew was gone; everything . . . the shelter that once protected me was broken down, I was now in the outside world. The sun touched my skin as I bobbed behind my mother; to my right was my aunt, my father lead in front. The Kurenai person posted behind our group, often she'd say something in code to my aunt, probably about the conditions and what to look out for.

"I'm starving," my mother wailed.

I looked at her in disgust, we've only traveled for two hours; the sun hadn't even reached its peak in the sky and my mother's already complaining about food. My father stopped and looked at her as if he were about to scold and rebuke her.

"We'll stop in two hours," he said.

His comment didn't 'hush' the woman; she began to plead, cry and beg for a rest. Food wasn't the only thing on her mind; she said something about 'make-up' but I'd already stopped listening to her.

"We need to stop Sudoh-"

That's the first time I've heard her call my dad out his name, before she'd use a 'cutsy' name like 'honey' or 'dear' but she'd never call him his real name.

"Little Kirei can't handle all this walking, can she," my mother said.

Really, she was going to drag me into this. I was fine; actually I was more than fine because I was experiencing a different environment, I was taken aback by the scenery yet my mother had to ruin it with her tantrum.

* * *

My father 'caved' and allowed my mother to set up a blanket to eat, though she was the only one eating. While she ate I walked over to Kurenai; staring at one might seem strange but to hell with that, I'm a child . . . I can get away with this type of stuff.

"Hello," she paused. "I'm Yuhi Kurenai."

"Hi Kurenai, why are you here?" I questioned.

My aunt snorted; I was too blunt wasn't I?

Kurenai looked unnerved and slowly formulated a response.

"Your aunt and I have been working together as a chunin team," she said.

But . . . but aren't teams supposed to be composed of three genin and one jonin? I thought only if the mission was high ranked then the assistance of multiple chunin and jonin would be required; a simple escort mission should only require one chunin or a genin squad.

"Are we ready?" my father questioned.

My aunt pulled out what looked to be a bar from her pocket. She exchanged some words with my mother and my mother ate it – ration bars? She's not a ninja, I don't even think she has chakra so why would she eat a ration bar; those things recover chakra don't they?

* * *

"If we don't hurry we'll make it there when it's dark," my dad threatened.

My mother rolled her eyes and began moving. Kurenai whispered something and disappeared in a flash; why's everyone hiding things from me?

"Where'd sh-"

"She's scouting the area," my aunt said.

My mother cackled, "Scouting? Scouting for what, there shouldn't be any danger."

She gazed at my father, "should there?"

He stiffened and his brow twitched. Once, twice . . . maybe more it just looked to be jumping.

"There are possible threats," he cleared.

My mother lost it.

"Sudoh!" she roared. "Why would you put an important life in danger?"

She . . . she really must care about me than if she thinks that; Ow I feel terrible for thinking of her maliciously – I was wrong all this time.

"My life is in danger," she stated.

Nope I was right, she's only thinking about herself.

"Bu-bu-but this is important business, I'll be getting paid good money," he stuttered.

"I don't care about the mone-"

My mother was cut off.

"Hush," my aunt hissed. "Something . . . something's not right."

She put her hands in a seal; it looked as if she were praying with two finger pried up.

"Release," she screamed.

"Release what," my mother interrupted.

Slowly the forest around us materialized in a road; no longer were there trees and bushes in bloom, the landscape had changed to a dirt straight with rocks and boulders.

"Surprise," a man hissed.

He stepped from behind the boulder gripping Kurenai. One arm pressed Kurenai close to his body while the other held a kunai. He had a look in his eye; this was no friendly look, he looked poised to kill, almost as if his irises could consume one's soul. To me, he was a death bringer, life-monger, an enemy.

* * *

He chuckled, "Your friend looks so miserable."

Kurenai groaned as the main placed his arms around her neck; he began to choke her.

"Kurenai," my aunt shouted.

"I could do it you know, on easy snap and this thing would be all over," he taunted.

He squeezed harder.

"Ugh!" Kurenai cried.

"However . . . my methods are more . . . sadistic," he laughed.

"You can't, you're in the Fire County. If you hurt her anymore you'll be charged for treason," my aunt stated.

"You Konoha ninja must be so idiotic. Look around, we're in the neutral territory; my genjutsu's stronger than you think," he said.

"This whole time we we're in a trap," she squeaked.

The man glared at us with a strange stare; I knew what he was doing once the whirl of anguish hit my stomach- he was releasing 'killing intent.' He was making us the prey . . . I believed him, it was as if I saw my life flash in his eyes. This man was a taker; he was going to take me. He was going to take my aunt and my family; he was going to take us to death.

"Awwwh am I frightening the little child," he mocked.

Wait what, since when was I shaking? I shouldn't be scared, if he kills me than I'll just comeback – like I said nothing to be scared of.

* * *

The man flicked his kunai at me; come on legs move, jump, run . . . do something don't just stand there.

Stand there is what I did, my heart pounded as the kunai descended closer and closer to my face, I was felt fear. I am scared . . . scared of death.

"Kirei," my aunt yelled.

She appeared in front of me and batted the kunai away as if it were a fly.

"I'm your opponenet," she yelled.

She bolted towards him in speeds unimaginable – well maybe imaginable to a shinobi, out the corner of her mouth she blurted "Sudoh take your wife and child and hide."

My father immediately grasped my mother hand and raised me above his shoulders; he found a medium sized boulder such that we could all duck underneath it. I was on the edge so I being the curious little brat that I was, I peaked at the battle unraveling.

* * *

"That's all Konoha's good for, bitches!" the man screamed.

My aunt looked infuriated, not only had this man beaten her partner, and attempted to kill her me, he also disrespected her country. From what I remember, respect and honor mean a lot to shinobi.

"You won't be talking after I sever your jaw," she spat.

The man opened his mouth but my aunt cut him off, in blink she was already in his face smashing her fist into his nose. The man's nose bent at an unpleasant angle.

"Kurenai," my aunt said.

She scooped the teen up and dropped her near our boulder.

"Stop," Kurenai coughed. "I can fight," she pleaded.

"N-"

My aunt was cut off. "Yes I can fight, it's my duty as a shinobi to serve and protect."

"But you're injured, I won't allow my comrades to die," my aunt said.

Kurenai's face remained stern. "I can cover you."

My aunt looked as if she were about to rant but she saw the man beginning to rouse; quickly she made up her mind.

"Fine, but only take clear openings and don't do anything too risky," she said.

* * *

"Lucky shot; I know your trick, you increased your speed and strength with chakra," the man said.

"But how long can you do it before you exhaust your chakra . . . I can fight all day lo-"

"That's enough from you," my aunt interrupted with a kick.

Once more the man was sent flying; skin dangled from his nose as blood seeped down it.

"You 'wanna play dirty," the man cried.

He screamed and charged at my aunt. She telegraphed his sloppy punches and returned with a jab to his torso. The brief second the man was in the air was all the time my aunt needed; she followed with kick to the man's thigh. He began to fall but my aunt caught him with a knee to the jaw, he cried in pain. The last maneuver my aunt did was something I've never seen; she shot a fireball from her mouth, at point-blank range, into the man's face.

* * *

The man lay on the ground, his head ablaze, crying in pain. My aunt was . . . fascinating, never had I heard of or seen a person shoot a fireball so fast; did she shoot it without seals? I peered further from the rock; the man's face was singed, his flesh was decomposing into fiery waste. My aunt readied her kunai but stopped. She trembled and looked tight.

"You Konoha nin' are almost too naïve," a voice shot.

The man burning on the ground was now standing behind my aunt with his hands wrapped around her neck.

"How," she choked.

"Genjutsu," he cackled.

Blue lights emitted from his wrist. My aunt's eye's darted to the anomaly.

"Those," he said. "Those will be the death of you. Those are my chakra bracelets; they allow me to absorb chakra, they also detect chakra which was how I figured out your pathetic attacks."

The man squeezed tighter around my aunt's neck.

"The tighter I squeeze the faster the chakra absorbs," he laughed. "Once it's all gone you die!"

"Demonic Illusion: Tree binding death," Kurenai shouted.

Why, why must they all shout there attacks and give away their techniques?

A tree sprouted around the man and he became encased in its limbs.

"Neat trick," he said.

Kurenai huffed and appeared above his head. She outstretched her arm with a kunai, was she hopping to stab the man?

"Got you," she said.

"You must have not heard me when I said I can absorb chakra; my bracelets can get me through any genjutsu," the man roared.

The tree around the man plummeted to the ground and withered into nothing.

"Oh she heard you, that was a distraction," my aunt cried.

The man whipped his head back to find a scroll floating in the air. My aunt shouted and the most ironic thing happened; weapons flew out the scroll.

* * *

The man twisted and convulsed; the weapons skewered his clothes and left multiple gash wounds. Blood spilled from his brows making it seem impossible to see clearly; he flopped on the ground for sparse moments.

"Who sent you," my aunt threatened.

She walked to the man and stomped on his chest; her heel rested on him as if she were claiming a mountain.

"I . . . succeeded," he coughed.

What? What did he succeed in; all I saw him do was get beat. My aunt also shared my curiosity by contorting her face.

"What are yo-"

The man slipped from underneath my aunt's heel and ran to the boulders. Wait . . . he's running towards me!

"I'll be claiming my prize," he said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and snatched me from the boulder; why aren't my parents doing anything. I looked with tears to my father but he remained stone-like, my mother was petrified.

"Get off of m-"

I tried to scream.

"Bye now," he taunted.

Darkness.

* * *

**Terminology: **

_Demonic illusion: Tree binding death (Magen: Jubaku Satsu) - _the target is completely immobilized by a fast growing tree, an extremely useful information gathering technique

* * *

**Updates every Thursday**


	7. Omake 1

**Note* ~ I won't be posting a chapter this Thursday so instead enjoy a Omake Tuesday!**

* * *

"This is speech."

'This is a thought.'

'This could also be emphasis on a word or figurative of speech.'

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Omake 1_

"Hurry up Kirei I'm ready to fish," Sakura screamed.

Who thought this was a good idea? We're both too young to go fishing by ourselves, hell one of us might fall into the pond yet our parents 'allowed' Sakura's notion. I don't even know where to start. Am I the only one that Sakura knows, she couldn't have taken Ino or some other character fishing . . . she just had to choose me? Maybe she really does have no one.

"Yea yea we're almost there," she jumped.

"Calm down," I whispered.

"Why should I; I'm spending the day with my best friend," she screamed.

Best friend? Funny . . . I consider her more of an acquaintance.

We continued walking for what seemed like miles – maybe it was because of our tiny legs, nevertheless Sakura found ways to keep the conversation flowing, though I tried . . . I desperately tried to be quiet. Somehow the atmosphere added to her cheerful persona, who's to blame; the sun was shining, the temperature was just right and the skies called out to us with a light breeze. It was almost cliché, this was the perfect day.

"Guess what," Sakura said.

Her voice dropped, I can't tell if she's being serious or joking; though, she's probably joking.

"What," I nagged.

"I'm going to be a ninja," she said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

I felt the urge to throw my hands up and go 'oohhh ninja's' but I suppressed it – I don't think she can handle sarcasm at this age. I also wanted to taunt her and say that she was going to be a shit ninja, which was true, but I didn't feel like crushing her dream . . . well not yet anyways.

"What's so great about shinobi," I snickered.

Maybe I'm just being bitter I'm jealous of this girl; her parents actually allowed her to enroll into the academy, my father and aunt are 'all for' me taking the shinobi's path but my mother . . . it's always my mother, vetoed the idea. She complained about them killing all the time and that I'm too good for that lifestyle.

Sakura looked at me with her mouth gaping open as if I'd scrambled her brains.

"Shinobi are the founders of our nations. They're are the greatest tools a kage can possess. They are the first defense of our land-"

And she's off; once she starts she'll never stop. I didn't expect her to possess her 'text-book' intellect at a young age but I've been wrong countless times. She continued to repeat random facts about shinobi that she'd probably read. Really, the girl was a machine, an intellect machine; I remember my first time going to the library with her . . . she read at levels higher than me – and I'm older.

Sakura closed her eyes during her 'recital,' this gave me time to inch towards the water. I scooped up a handful of the permeable liquid and threw it at her. Mid-sentence she was cut off by her own gagging, some of the water landed in her mouth.

"Aaaaaaah!" she screamed.

As immature as it seemed I laughed, no . . . . I howled laughter – I don't think my sides have ever hurt this much.

"You," Sakura yelled.

She scampered to her feet and pushed her damp hair out of her eyes. She huffed and at me and turned towards the water, apparently she had enough so she reached for her rod.

* * *

"Why don't you want to be a shinobi," Sakura asked.

The time had passed us; we'd been sitting at the shallow pond for a few hours in solitude. Neither had talked and I intended to keep to the silence but she blurted out a question. Honestly I caught me off guard; I thought I knew for sure that I wanted to be a shinobi, I already faced my internal conflicts yet I still had doubt.

"I don't know," I said.

I gave her an easy answer. A statement that you could throw out to any question instead of truthfully answering it. I waited but she started at me with doubt. I racked my brain for an answer but came up with nothing . . . so I started to phrase words in a 'sensible' pattern.

"Well . . . if I become a shinobi then I'll have to k-kill. To Konoha killing an enemy is an act of bravery but to the outer nations killing would make me an enemy, a murder, a being of death. I-I'd prefer to stay a neutral party," I said.

I don't know if I could bring myself to kill someone; maybe if I could make people kill themselves accidentally but how'd that ever happen? Could I do it . . . stab someone or slice off their throat with the flick of my wrist? All of this is sick; you know being trained to kill and being used . . . as a tool – a tool that once broken is useless. I'm in over my head.

"I respect your decision," Sakura said.

What?

I felt a hand push my back . . . was it-

'Ploosh.'

When I surfaced from the water I saw Sakura rolling on the ground in fits of laughter; it's confirmed I dislike Sakura.

* * *

**AN ~** I might tag Sakura in this story and make her into one of Tenten's friends but that'd make her OOC (just a thought).

**Updates every Thursday!**


	8. Chapter 6

"This is speech."

'This is a thought.'

'This could also be emphasis on a word, figurative speech, or a sound.'

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**I'm very sorry for missing my update time on Thursday, please forgive me I've been very busy with school.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: _

Darkness, pain, throbbing, these are the feelings I've had. The time and date are a blur, I don't even remember what happened. Something . . . . I was hiding behind a rock wasn't I? Maybe I've been killed – am I dead? I tried squeezing my hand and I felt a pulse, reassuring that I am not in fact dead. If I'm not dead than what or where am I?

* * *

'Plop.'

'Plop plop.'

That sound . . . raindrops maybe; I smelled the fragrance of water yet this water seemed different. It was the type of water one would smell after rain would hit pavement.

'Thud thud.'

Someone or something was walking; I heard them walk around me, their feet stomping in the puddles or so I guessed. Why not attack? I'm vulnerable to anything so why not attack; attack and kill so me so that the cycle can be restarted. Maybe next time I'll be someone worthy.

"Remove the mask," a sharp voice called.

The voice definitely belonged to a man; the low timbre he possessed made me imagine him as a larger figure. I jumped a little - a hand slowly traced my back giving me chills. The hand felt rougher than the earth, it was if one had coarse leather for hands. One, two, three laces came undone before a sac was lifted over my head, then my vision returned.

* * *

A cave, why do all villains have to locate in caves? This group could have been less cliché but who am I too judge. The cave wasn't sparse of light, it almost illuminated brighter than outside, yet it did have the 'cavy' feel to it. Beyond the cave was a field full of purple flowers drenched in rain. The way the flowers swayed reminded me of freedom – something I didn't have.

"Prisoner you have been taken captive," a man spoke.

No . . . really? This man gave off a regal feel, he almost matched the part. His grey hair clashed with his youthful face but matched his grey eyes, making it seem as if he were an elder god of sorts. His clothes were very traditional and stuck out amongst those around him. He was different; by his demeanor he's probably the leader of these people.

He strode toward me almost in a waltz until he was inches away from my face.

"Do you know why you've been captive?" he questioned.

I could have done multiple things in this situation; my impulse told me bite this man's nose but that'd probably get me killed. I could play the damsel in distress which is what's expected because I am in distress, or, I could be unresponsive; I could speak in English and make hand signs leading these people to think some ungodly technique was about to be released. Though I had all these options, I chose to act my age and be a little petrified four year old.

"Wha-wha-what are you goin' to do to me mister," I cried.

True I should be scared because I've just been abducted but these people don't give a threatening 'vibe'. One of them could have made appear as if they were intending to kill me but they've all been standing listening to their leader. So, I acted as if a kunai were to my throat; I cried, fumbled, and even chocked out apologize while snot ran out my nose.

The man chuckled; he whipped around and . . . wait!

"I love when my prisoners beg," he taunted.

A . . . a . . . he held a sword to my throat.

"Gen! Stand here," the man said.

This Gen character bustled up from the ground and stood to the side of the leader. The world seemed to slow down when the leader decapitated Gen. Blood splattered in my face yet I didn't flinch.

"Sharp isn't it," the man laughed.

His comrades seemed as shocked as I, though they weren't hostages. I, on the other hand, could be killed as Gen.

* * *

I was wrong; these people aren't pushovers, they're the real deal. My life is in danger, I could die. Am I . . . truly scared of death . . . this feeling, it's the same I had during the last fight; a feeling of enclosure, anything I do could draw me closer to my end; this was the feeling of death.

"That could be you if you alert your Konoha friends," he spat.

This time I was really crying. There was no more 'acting' or 'pretending' to be scared; I was fearful for my life. The condescending feelings I had of death were gone; I bowed to this man and idolized him. I begged with my tears and murmurs; I don't want to die.

I felt a cold metal on my neck. Kami, this man was going to kill me; I began wailing louder.

"Seimei you've gone too far," a feminine voice cried.

"Bitch!" he responded.

I looked up to see the hilt of his blade crash into the woman's temple. Wait . . . that name . . . the woman even looks like her. I must be in the Takumi Village; the woman on the floor has to be Kujaku because of the hair and the leader . . . shit. . . he's Seimei, this man is ruthless – I'm surely waiting on death's door.

"Excuse me for being so rudely interrupted," Seimei bowed. "I bet you're wondering why you're here?"

I looked into his eyes for seconds before forgetting that I was supposed to agree with him.

"Yes Seimei-heika," I murmured.

"You all hear her; she has the audacity to address me as king. I should take you as my daughter for you know how to address majesty, qualities that all my subjects need," Seimei said.

Egh never, doing that would solidify me as a traitor to Konoha; I'm better off dead than that.

"However, you couldn't be my daughter because you already have a father," he exclaimed. "I bet 'daddy' didn't tell you why you're taking this trip?"

He's on to something.

* * *

"Doesn't it seem strange to have two high ranked chunin escort you to a village in Fire County?" he pressed. "All of Fire County is unified right?"

I answered in a small voice, "Yes."

"You're wrong," he spat. "The individual villages that lay in the Land of Rivers, such as ours, are independent from other counties. In simpler terms we're free land."

I've yet to see why me being abducted has anything to do with free land.

"The Land of Rivers, specifically the Takumi village, supplies each nation with ninja weapons and tools, thus, how we keep our neutral affiliation," he said.

I still don't know where he's headed with all this 'land stuff.'

"Your father is taking this trip so he can get a signature from me to increase the production of weapons we make and sell to Konoha," he said.

I sat still confused but thinking of possible outcomes this conversation could end with.

"Still confused," he chuckled. "The document your father possesses is more of a treaty that will declare Takumi an ally of Konoha. Though this doesn't sound so bad, ally is a very loose term. If Takumi does become allies with Konoha then Konoha will be legally able to siege my village and attack my people. They'll also be able to infringe our prices on exports and make them favorable towards them while raising the prices other villages and counties have to pay or they could place an embargo on those territories."

This is getting worse.

"Ha, you haven't even heard the worst part. Konoha could do all these things and nothing would stop them – no other nations would know because these acts would be counted as genocide, and genocide in counties are always kept secret," he said.

He's lying.

"We'd be signing away our rights. So know you know what your father does; he strips the rights of villages so they can be slaughtered and turned into slaves by Konoha," he choked.

Dad; he's only the middle men . . . he's forced to get his hands dirty.

"You're too stupid to remember any of that; you're only here to lure your family into my trap," Seimei chuckled.

No I'm not; this whole time . . . the series doesn't expound on this problem. Konoha isn't a land of freedom, only those in the central aren't effected. Minor villages are exploited for their exports and bound as slaves. This whole system . . . just terrible.

A man flashed in front of us. "Seimei-heika, presences have been detected outside."

"It looks as if your father's came," Seimei said.

It can't be true . . . exploitation.

* * *

**Terminology:**

_heika _- Japanese suffix used to show sovereign royalty, similar to majesty

* * *

**Updates every Thursday! (hopefully)**


	9. Chapter 7

"This is speech."

'This is a thought.'

'This could also be emphasis on a word or a figurative speech.'

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_Chapter 7:_

You never experience suspense until you've lived in the Naruto-verse. The suspense of awful cliffhangers, unimportant secrets and death. Though I don't believe suspense is a strong enough word to fit my predicament. My situation is much more . . . extreme.

"I'll lodge this kunai so far down your throat you'll be shi-"

Suspense no but a stand off . . . yes. My parents stood behind Kurenai, a man in black, and my aunt who yelled curses to Seimei. Something about 'touching me' and 'cutting throats' but I was detached from it. I was detached from them; I was detached from it all. My time as a captor allowed me to think; multiple times I've came close to death's doorstep yet each time I've been saved or whisked away. I am a . . . no . . . I am 'the' damsel in distress. Though the argument can be made that a young child, such as myself, can't defend themselves, the 'pangs' I've had have demolished any reasoning for that argument. I can't help but feel weak; I want to do something about it. I don't want to be weak anymore. . . I should stop running away from my responsibility an embrace it . . . I-I-I need to be a shinobi.

* * *

"You almost finished," my aunt spat.

Kurenai nodded; her hands moved through the hand seals as they were nothing – she was that fast.

I snapped out my trance, I was still on the 'enemies' side but the 'enemies' side didn't look too big. Out of the entire thirty people, three stood out. The leader Seimei was matched by none but Kujaku and the 'genjutsu' man also stood out. Those three looked out of place, almost as if they were a part of a secret team and everyone else was excluded.

In a matter of seconds the strangest thing happened. Almost everyone on the 'enemy' side fell down; they looked to be choking and gargling for air.

"That was a cruel one Kurenai," my aunt giggled.

So that's it, Kurenai placed them all under a genjutsu, probably to weed out the weak links – natural selection in a way. Those remaining were the three and another, this other being a female with several pins in her hair. I want to say she's someone important but she strikes me as being very unimportant.

By the time I blinked they were off; my parents scampered to the entrance of the cave while the three Konoha ninja raced to clash with the Takumi ninja. I looked up at Seimei, was he not fighting?

He glanced down out me and scowled. "I'm far too old to fight, my servants shall kill your friend then I can expose your father."

* * *

'Crunch.'

What came next was the sound of a sickening impact. I traced the noise to its source and found who it came from. My aunt remained in a striking 'poise' and scanned the cave; I followed her eyes until I saw a figure. Dismantled was all I could think; the figure was the woman with the needles in her hair however that might be a guess. The figures nose was pressed into its face, the hair and scalp were ripped of leaving the skull and some brain matter exposed, the worst part I saw was the gaping hole in the abdomen where intestines were hanging out.

Though a child should faint from a gory image such as the figure, I didn't for I am no child. If anything I'm astounded. My aunt did all that damage to a human body with a single punch. If I remember correctly the genjutsu man said my aunt used chakra in her taijutsu attacks, damn . . . that means chakra strength and attacks are gruesome. No wonder the Hyuga clan can cause so much damage with chakra- that stuffs lethal.

* * *

"Tempest Wind (Senmōfū)," Kujaku yelled.

I whipped around to see Kujaku balancing on a rock with two short swords; both looked to be in no longer than two kunai but they had luster greater than a gem. Buffeting winds whipped from them and shot towards the Konoha man in all black. The size of the wind was small but the sound that followed was deafening; it was almost like a train and a tornado colliding.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)," the man roared.

The impacts of both jutsus were worse than their sounds. The fireball hit the wall of wind like a rock hitting a wave, however its effect was nullified. Instead of slamming into the wind and breaking it, the wind swallowed the fireball and grew stronger.

"You'll have to perform a stronger katon Ebisu, that women's a strong wind charmer so all her techniques are going to be elite," my aunt said.

As if promoted to speak Kujaku replied.

"You're right Konoha nin," she said. The passive tone she addressed Seimei with was gone, this tone was one filled with confidence – it was almost sultry. "My winds are the strongest in all of Fire County. I'm not your typical futon user either; my swords only boost my power and allow me to perform my techniques with minimal chakra cost."

"I can fight for hours upon hours, days and days . . . I am no pushover," she spat.

* * *

I barely kept up with the pace of the fights; rigorously I bounced my neck back and forth to see who had attacked. Kujaku would keep her distance while launching strong winds at Ebisu who somehow found ways to avoid each gust. The battle continued like this for hours, or so it felt like to me. I admit, I shouldn't have ever thought Ebisu to be weak, he's deserving of his special jonin title. The anime and manga depict minor characters such as him in a shallow light such that you really can't see how good they are.

"Rising Twin Dragons (Sōshōryū)," my aunt said.

There it was . . . Tenten's famed attack, I almost forgot my aunt was in this fight. The blades my aunt threw moved fast, fast enough to catch any 'decent' ninja off guard.

Off guard was what Kujaku was; she lifted her sword to bat away the blades with a wind gust but she had moved too slow, several of them lodged into her hand and torso while the others sent one of her short swords flying. Ebisu slithered behind her and shot a fire attack; this was hot . . . I mean really hot, the heat nipped at my face and sweat trickled down my cheek.

A grunt was all I heard before I was picked up by Seimei. But . . . he hadn't picked me up, he was strangling me! His goal wasn't to kill me, doing so would definitely cause war on this village, it'd be far worse than its present state. However Seimei didn't have strangling me in mind, he cast me to the ground. I remained there motionless; I froze once I saw from the corner of my eye Kurenai slitting the genjutsu man's throat.

* * *

Seimei vanished from us all and reappeared . . . he reappeared . . .

"Daddy!"

"Expose yourself, expose your deeds, expose your true work Sudoh," Seimei licked.

Seimei positioned a knife at my father's throat.

"Tell them how your 'negotiation' is nothing more than a slave contract," Seimei continued. "A contract that will exploit my land and resources. A contract that inhibits Konoha to capture and rape my people. A contract that turns all of Takumi village into indentured servants!"

Seimei was yelling, he knife pressed closer to my father's throat.

"You know this isn't right so tell the girl," he demanded.

My father choked, his eyes looked torn; it was like finding out one had cheated on a spouse.

"Sorry. . . ," my father pressed. "I-"

Holy kami of all things green!

* * *

**Terminology:**

_Tempest Wind (Senmōfū) - _technique used by short swords to create large gust of wind

_Fire Release: Great Fireball (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) _- fire expelled from the mouth as a massive orb of flame or continuous flamethrower

_Rising Twin Dragons (Sōshōryū) _- two scrolls released flying in the air to form a dragon of smoke, the user jumps between scrolls and summons weapons then throws them

* * *

**Updates every Thursday. **


End file.
